Story of Epic Suikoden 2
by Amakusa Shinji
Summary: Buat semua  yang suka Suikoden, ini gw post cerita Suikoden yang cukup Ancur, semoga kalian suka, RnR ok!
1. Chapter 1

Suikoden Epic Story Part 1.

Hari sudah malam dan udara sudah dingin. Di sebuah gunung tampaklah sekumpulan cahaya api unggun tempat sekumpulan pasukan muda yang bernama Youth Union Brigade yang merupakan tentara pemuda dari wilayah Highland.

"Ok, update status! Bosan bosan bosan," Riou memencet tombol-tombol di blackberry-nya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya update status, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kemah tempat Riou berada.

"Riou, kau belum tidur?," tanya seorang pemuda berbaju biru yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Bentar, lagi Fb-an," jawab Riou singkat.

"Hah, besok kan kita akan kembali ke Kyaro, tentu kau ingin bertemu saudaramu, Nanami kan?," tanya pemuda berbaju biru itu sambil merapihkan bajunya.

"Iya iya. Hei Jowy, jadi sekarang kita mau tidur atau berjalan keluar?," tanya Riou sambil memainkan Blackberrynya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku mau kembali ke Kyrao saat matahari terbit," jawab pemuda berbaju biru yang bernama Jowy

"Ya sudah. Aku mulai mengantuk," Riou berdiri dan berjalan menuju kantung tidur diikuti Jowy. Sementara itu di luar tenda.

"Ngantuknya," seru seorang tentara.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita pulang," sahut tentara yang lain.

"betul itu," sambung yang lain. Sedang asyik-asyiknya berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba sesuatu datang.

"Siapa disana!," seru seorang tentara sambil melihat ke arah timur yang merupakan daerah hutan. 3 tentara itu sangat waspada melihat ke arah hutan dan tanpa mereka beberapa orang muncul dibelakang mereka. Orang-orang misterius itu semakin mendekat dan tiba-tiba.

"SURPRISE!," muncul 3 orang berpakaian tentara muncul dengan membawa kue tart dan menyalami 3 tentara Union Brigade yang tadi waspada.

"Wah pesta kejutan!," seru salah satu tentara Union Brigade.

"Ajak yang lain, kami buat pesta di hutan di sana," ajak salah seorang tentara misterius.

"Ok! WOI! PESTA KEJUTAN!," seru seorang tentara. Seluruh Union Brigade terbangun dan berlari ke hutan di timur.

"Riou! Bangun!," Jowy membangunkan Riou yang tidur.

"Eh? Ada apa?," Riou bangun dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ada pesta kejutan!," seru Jowy.

"Tunggu tunggu!," Riou mengeluarkan sebuah buku berjudul _'Suikoden 2 Full Guide'_.

"Sempat – sempatnya," Jowy menggelengkan kepala.

"HEY! Disini tertulis _'Surprise Attack'_ bukan _'Surprise Party'_, orang bodoh mana yang memutar balikan cerita ini!," seru Riou sambil melempar bukunya.

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar," Jowy menarik Riou keluar tenda.

"Hei kalian!," seru seseorang.

"Kapten Rowd! Heh?," Riou dan Jowy bingung.

"Saya Kapten Jack Sparrow, laut terdekat dimana?," tanya orang aneh berpakaian bajak laut.

"BUKAN URUSANKU!," Jowy menendang bajak laut itu ke jurang.

"Hei!," muncul lagi seseorang yang berlari.

"Kapten Rowd?," Jowy bertanya-tanya dan ternyata.

"Oper kesini!," seru orang yang berlari itu.

"I-itu Kapten Tsubasa!," seru Riou.

"HAAAA!," Jowy mengganas dan menedang Kapten Tsubasa tadi ke jurang.

"Jowy! Riou!," seru seseorang.

"Itu baru Kapten Rowd!," seru Jowy.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo ke hutan di timur, ada pesta kejutan!," Kapten Rowd berlari ke hutan meninggalkan Riou dan Jowy.

"Ayo kita ke hutan itu!," seru Riou.

"Tapi lihat, tanda itu bilang kalau pestanya di utara," Jowy menunjuk ke sebuah tanda panah yang menyala-nyala dimana tertulis _'Party, this way!,'_.

"Ya sudah, ayo kesana," Riou pun memimpin jalan. Tidak lama, mereka tiba di dekat sebuah tebing.

"Lah, sepi," seru Riou.

"Lalu bagaimana ini?," Jowy bingung sambil melihat kebawah tebing itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menuruti perintahku?," tiba – tiba Kapten Rowd muncul dari jalan yang tadi mereka lalui.

"Kapten!," seru Jowy.

"Wah, wah, ada yang tidak suka pesta rupanya," muncul lagi seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan terlihat kejam yang menaiki sepeda roda tiga

"Si-siapa dia?," tanya Jowy.

"Dia adalah pangeran Highland, Pangeran Luca," jelas Kapten Rowd.

"Luca Blight!," seru Jowy.

"Luca!," Riou juga ikut berseru.

"Sponge Bob!," tiba-tiba muncul Patrick Star.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Pergi!," Jowy menendang Patrick ke jurang.

"Perasaan ceritanya semakin ngawur," Riou terlihat stres.

"Rowd, habisi saja mereka," Luca meninggalkan mereka dengan menaiki sepeda roda tiga-nya.

"Baik, sekarang kau akan kuhabisi," Rowd mencabut pedangnya. Riou dan Jowy berjalan mundur karena takut, tapi sial, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berada diujung tebing.

"Bagaimana ini?," tanya Jowy yang sudah ketakutan.

"Kita lom...," Riou terpeleset dan menarik Jowy sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke jurang.

Mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai dan terpisah. Riou hanyut ke selatan sedangkan Jowy ke barat.

"Hei! Bangun!," seru seseorang.

"U-ugh...," Riou mulai sadar perlahan.

"Bangun," orang itu menggoyangkan tubuh Riou.

"Oh... HAH! Siapa kalian?," tanya Riou yang terkejut.

"Hei, sabar, sebutkan namamu," tanya orang asing itu.

"Ri-Riou," Riou takut.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa tidur di sungai?," tanya orang itu penasaran.

"Ka-kami mendapat pesta kejutan," Riou sedikit berpikir.

"Kau aneh," seru orang itu.

"Whoa, kelihatannya Viktor sedang bersenang – senang," seru satu orang asing lagi yang bepakain biru dengan sayap seperti Superman.

"Lihat siapa yang datang? Flik si petir biru," seru orang asing yang bernama Viktor.

"Diamlah. Hei, lebih baik kau bawa anak ini ke markas, aku kasihan melihatnya," Flik berjalan meninggalkan Viktor.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut kami," Viktor membawa Riou ke sebuah pondok yang cukup luas yang merupakan markas para pasukan bayaran.

"Baiklah, kau bisa beristirahat di sel ini dlu, kuharap kau bisa merasa nyaman," Viktor memasukan Christ kedalam sebuah sel di _basement_ markasnya. Hari – hari Riou dijalani sebagai pembantu di markas itu. Ia di awasi oleh seorang tentara bernama Pohl yang baik sekali terhadap Riou. Banyak pekerjaan yang Riou jalani dan semakin baik hasil pekerjaan itu, semakin baik pula perlakuan Pohl terdapap Riou.

"Riou, bisakah kau ambil kan tepung di gudang?," perintah Pohl.

"Baaaaik!," Riou langsung ke naik keatas menuju gudang.

"Hey, pak! Apa ada tepung?," tanya Riou pada penjaga gudang.

"Tepung kami habis, sebaiknya kau ke Ryube untuk membelinya," jawab si penjaga gudang.

"Riou, bagaimana?," tiba – tiba Pohl menghampiri Riou.

"Katanya habis," jawab Riou santai.

"Sebaiknya kau ke Leona dan meminta beberapa orang untuk menemanimu," Pohl berjalan ke ruang istirahat.

"Ah! Menyebalkan, FB-an dulu ah," Riou memasukan tangan ke kantung untuk mengambil Blackberry-nya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Sementara itu.

"Pinjam!," seru Flik.

"Bentar ah! Lagi asik juga!," sahut Viktor.

"Ya gantian!," Flik berusaha merebut Blackberry Riou sedang dimainkan oleh Viktor.

"Hey, apa kau Leona?," tanya Riou ke seorang perempuan.

"Ya," perempuan itu membalikan diri.

"WAAAAA!," Riou terkejut melihat wajah perempuan bernama Leona itu yang kebetulan sedang dimasker.

"Ada apa?," Leona melongok, melihat Riou yang terjatuh.

"Aw, maaf. Aku butuh beberapa orang untuk menemaniku ke Ryube," Riou berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Gengen!," Leona berseru dan datanglah seekor kobold bernama Gengen.

"Yap! Gengen siap bertugas, Guk!," Gengen berdiri tegap.

"Kau akan pergi ke Ryube bersama anak ini," Leona menunjuk ke arah Riou.


	2. Chapter 2

Suikoden Epic Story Part. 2

Gengen dan Riou sudah siap berangkat menuju Ryube, tapi tiba – tiba Tuta, seorang dokter kecil turun.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana?," tanya Tuta yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Kami mau ke Ryube," jawab Riou.

"Aku ikut ya," Tuta menatap Gengen dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Gengen berjalan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung menabrak tiang bangunan.

"Hahaha, makanya hati – hati," Riou tertawa.

"Baik, sudah cukup bercandanya," seru Pohl sambil membukakan pintu.

"Baiklah anak – anak! Jalan yang akan kita lewati adalah jalan Raya dan sebagai penjaga kalian, kalian harus memanggilku, Kapten...,"

"Kapten Jack Sparrow, Savy!," Kapten Jack Sparrow muncul tiba – tiba.

"GRRRR!," Gengen mengamuk dan menggigit kaki Kapten Jack.

"Hah, ayo jalan, Tuta," Riou mendahului perjalanan bersama Tuta sementara Gengen mengigit kaki Kapten Jack. Perjalanan Riou dan Tuta sangatlah lancar, mereka berhenti di setiap lampu merah dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tiap kali menyebrang.

"Hey, ini tidak ada dalam buku ini!," seru Riou sambil menunjukan sebuah buku berjudul _'Suikoden 2 game guide'_ dan sebetulnya aku agak tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Hey, ini Ryube!," seru Tuta.

"Benar! Ayo ke toko," Riou langsung berlari mencari toko.

"Hmmm, toko baju, toko besi, toko laundry, nah! Ini dia," Tuta masuk ke sebuah toko.

"Ini toko barang. Ummm, permisi!," Riou memanggil penjaga toko.

"Apa yang ingin kalian beli?," tanya seorang ibu – ibu.

"Sekantung tepung," jawab Riou

"Baiklah, ini dia. Semuanya 5 koin," kata si penjaga toko.

"Maukah kalian mencari 5 koin di dalam ranselku? Baiklah, katakan 'Ransel'!," muncul Dora entah darimana.

"HEY! Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau?," tanya Riou dengan tampang sangar.

"Aku Dora," jawab Dora dengan wajah gembira.

"HAAA! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menulis cerita ini dengan hal yang tidak jelas," Riou menendang Dora ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, masukan ke dalam bill ya," Tuta mengambil kantung tepung dan pergi.

"Kurasa aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa ketika cerita ini selesai," Riou memegang kepalanya.

Riou dan Tuta kembali ke markas tempat Viktor dan Flik berada.

"Kalian kembali cepat sekali," seru Pohl ketika melihat Riou dan Tuta muncul di depan gerbang.

"Ini tepungnya Pohl. Sebaiknya aku langsung ke sel ku," Riou terlihat depresi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Muse," Tuta pergi menaiki Scooter – nya. Sementara itu.

"Ayo lepaskan!," seru Kapten Jack.

"Kalau bisa, sudah dari tadi aku lepaskan!," sahut Gengen. Matahari pun mulai tenggelam dan Christ sedih sekali karena Blackberry nya hilang entah dimana, padahal.

"Hey! Pinjam!," Viktor mengejar Flik yang membawa lari Blackberry milik Riou.

"Kau sudah seharian! Gantian sekarang!," seru Flik sambil terus berlari.

"Hah," Riou menghela nafas.

"Hey ada tamu!," seru seorang tentara.

"Tamu?," Riou membuka buku _'Suikoden 2 Game Guide'_

"Riou! Dimana kau?," terdengar suara yang cukup familiar.

"Jowy? Disini Jowy!," jawab Riou.

"Huft, kau selamat," Jowy berusaha menjebol pintu.

"Keluarkan aku," Riou berusaha membantu.

"Sabar!," Jowy memukul – mukul pintu sel itu dengan senjatanya.

"Ayo," Riou mengibarkan bendera sambil memberi semangat.

"HAAAA!," Jowy menggunakan bor tembok untuk menjebol kuncinya.

"Jowy! Jowy!," Riou meniup terompet dan terus memberi semangat.

"Ah! Capek!," Jowy lelah setelah 4 jam berusaha membuka pintu sel itu.

"Yah, jangan menyerah! Ayo! Jangan kalah!," seru Riou.

"A-aku tidak akan menye.. WHAT THE!," Jowy berubah sangar begitu tahu bahwa yang ia semangati adalah pertandingan bola di televisi.

"Eh, maaf," Riou melempar televisinya keluar jendela.

"Jadi, bagaimana?," Jowy bingung.

"Kalau tidak bisa di jebol, kenapa tidak kau geser saja?," Riou menggeser pintu sel tempatnya di penjara.

"AAAAAA!," Jowy menghajar Riou dengan talenan.

"Aduh," Riou memegangi wajahnya yang merah akibat hantaman talenan.

"Bodoh! Kalau tahu begini kenapa kau tidak lari dari kemarin!," Jowy mengangkat sebuah palu besar.

"Aku malas. Tapi, darimana kau dapat palu itu?," Riou bertanya – tanya soal palu yang Jowy bawa.

"Entah," Jowy melempar palu yang tadi ia angkat.

"Baiklah, jadi mau apa?," Riou membaca _'Suikoden 2 Game Guide'_

"Apa yang tertulis disitu," Jowy mengintip apa yang Riou baca.

"Kita harus kabur," jawab Riou sambil menunjuk ke salah satu paragrap yang ada.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan," Jowy berjalan menaiki tangga. Tiba di lantai 1, Riou dan Jowy melihat begitu banyak pasukan bayaran.

"Riou, ayo keluar." Bisik Jowy, tapi Riou malah asyik main PSP.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MAIN!," Jowy mengangkat sebuah sabit besar.

"Hei, hati – hati dengan itu," seseorang memegang bahu Jowy.

"He? WAAAAAA!," Jowy terkejut ketika tahu yang memanggilnya ada Grim Reaper.

"Banyak anak – anak disini, hati – hatilah," Grim Reaper mengambil sabitnya dan meraba – raba mencari kepalanya yang lepas akibat tersabit Jowy.

"HAAAA!," Jowy menendang Grim Reaper ke jurang.

"Hei! Sejak kapan bisa ada jurang di dalam bangunan ha?," Riou menggaruk kepalanya. Ketika sedang asyik berpikir, turunlah Flik dan Viktor yang masih saja rebutan Blackberry.

"Blackberry-ku!," seru Riou yang kemudian berlari kearah Viktor dan Flik yang sedang rebutan main Facebook, tapi sial ia menabrak Luca yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan kuda – kudaan.

"WAHAHAHAHAH! EH! Aduh!," Luca terjatuh karena di tabrak Riou.

"Aku baru sadar kalu cerita ini tidak karuan. Pergi kau!," Jowy menendang Luca dan kuda goyangnya keluar. Flik dan Viktor bengong melihat hal tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut kami," Viktor naik lagi ke lantai 2.

"Jadi, kalian siapa sebenarnya?," tanya Flik kepada Jowy.

"Aku Jowy, dan ini Riou, kami pasukan Youth Union Brigade, kami mendapat pesta kejutan ketika kami sedang berkemah," jelas Jowy.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, sebaiknya kami memasukan kalian ke sel untuk sementara waktu," Flik memanggil Pohl dan menyuruhnya memasukan Jowy dan Riou ke sel tahanan.

Di dalam sel tahanan Jowy dan Riou diperlakukan dengan baik hingga akhirnya suatu malam.

"Sudah waktunya," Jowy mematikan jam waker yang ia nyalakan.

"Apa?," tanya Riou yang setengah sadar.

"Kita akan kabur dan kermbali ke Kyaro," Jowy bergaya sok cool.

"Oh, ya sudah," Riou kembali tidur.

"Bangun!," melempar Riou ke pintu sel dan seketika itu juga, pintu sel itu jebol.

"Baiklah. Jadi kita harus kemana?," tanya Jowy.

"Apa yang dapat membantu kita untuk keluar dari sini? Peta! Katakan peta! Katakan Peta!," muncul Dora dari dalam toilet.

"Kau lagi!," Riou kembali menendang Dora masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar lewat beranda atas," Jowy berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Baiklah, kita lompat dari sini," Jowy bersiap – siap.

" Lompat!," Riou terkejut.

"Lompat!," Sponge Bob terkejut.

"Siapa lagi kau ini! Pergi!," Riou melemparnya entah kemana.

"Baiklah, ini ada tali, kita pakai ini saja," Jowy mengikat tali yang ia temukan.

"Hei! Kau lama sekali!," seru Riou yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa turun?," Jowy bingung.

"Itu ada tangga," Riou menunjuk kearah sebuah tangga di dekat dengan tempat Jowy mengikat tali yang ia temukan tadi.

"Bodohnya aku. Baiklah aku kabur," Jowy merapikan bajunya.

"Hei, kita naik ini," Riou mengendarai sebuah sepeda berkeranjang.

"Baiklah! Ayo!," Jowy setuju dengan ide Riou, tapi.

"Maaf," Riou senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Aku merasa bodoh," Jowy terlihat kesal ketika tahu bahwa harus di bonceng di keranjang di depan sepeda itu.


End file.
